Clean Underwear
by xDarkLemonx
Summary: Sanji refuses to wash Zoro's underwear  warning: Yaoi, ZoSan, cursing


**Alright, so i'm back from a pretty long break. I've been dealing with some problems, but it's gotten better. This is my first attempt in months to write a fanfic, so please leave a review and let me know how it is. It's a one-shot as i'm not too sure of my writing-skills.  
>Warning: Cursing, some yaoi and eh... dirty underwear!<br>Pairing: ZoSan 3**

Clean underwear

The scent of clean, soggy clothes filled the Merry. The sun was shining brightly, and it was an idyllic day to wash clothes.  
>Sanji whistled merrily, while he hung wet clothes on the clothes-line. He had insisted on doing the laundry, since he knew perfectly well this work was not for careless men such as the crew on the ship. Luffy would probably throw it all in the water by a mistake, and Usopp would most likely blow them up in some way...<br>But neither did he want his cherished Nami-swan or Robin-chwan to strain themselves with such work. Instead he'd placed comfy chairs on the deck and had served the wonderful ladies with soothing smoothies, before he got started with the laundry.  
>While washing more clothes, Zoro came walking with a big pile of clothes, and dropped them down beside him.<br>"These too," Zoro murmured, leaned against the railing and opened a bottle of sake.  
>Sanji stopped, and gave the swordsman a glare.<br>"Fuck no, marimo. You're gonna have to wash your dirty, shitty clothes yourself."  
>"Hah? I aint doin' a woman's work," Zoro complained, that remark causing Sanji to glare even more, his face going a bright pink color.<br>"You saying i'm a woman?"  
>Zoro looked at Sanji, who was currently holding a pair of his own, newly washed underpants in his hands.<br>"Maybe," Zoro said, a mocking smirk curling on his lips. Sanji was about to kick Zoro, when Nami interrupted him.  
>"Sanji-kun, could you please hurry with washing my clothes? I don't have any left to wear beside this bikini," she said with a flirting tone, making Sanji's eyes shape into pink hearts.<br>"Oh, of course, my goddess," he cooed, and began doing laundry with double speed, believing with all his heart how much Nami loved him.  
>Zoro sighed, but was grateful that Sanji had seemed to forget their conflict. He then just proceeded sitting there, drinking his sake while observing the blonde.<br>He then smiled a bit, when noticing how the idiot cook looked like he delighted in doing this kind of work, whistling such a joyous tune. He washed the clothes, scrubbing them carefully, then got up on his feet to hang them up.  
>Zoro couldn't resist staring at the cook's ass, as he stretched his long legs, tip-toe, to straighten some clothes, moved to the left to take some down, bent down to pick some up and hung them on the clothes-line.<br>Nevertheless, after a while, he noticed how his underwear was untouched.  
>"Oi, dart-brow!" Zoro said loudly, Sanji looking at him unamused, raising his ridiculously curly eyebrow.<br>Zoro made a gesture towards the pile of unclean clothes.  
>"Y'gonna wash my underwear or what?"<br>Sanji pointed out his tongue at Zoro.  
>"Hell no, I aint touching that. It fuckin' reeks of you," the blonde said, making a disgusted face, then returned to his business.<br>Zoro frowned.  
>Observing how no one really paid attention to the two arguing men, since Luffy had seen some weird fish in the sea, at the other end of the ship, Zoro got up on his feet. He got behind the ero-cook, and reached out his arms from behind. He grabbed Sanji's hands, who were holding a wet pair of boxers, making said man wince.<br>"O-oi, what are you-?"  
>Zoro, without a word, bit Sanji's earlobe, completely cutting him off mid-sentence.<br>"'Reeks of me' you say?" Zoro grumbled in Sanji's ear, noticing how that act made the blonde hair on his bare arms rise.  
>"I thought you were used to that smell by now, judging by how tightly you held me last night, burying your nose in my chest," as Zoro said that, he let out a low chuckle, remembering it. No, the stupid dart-brow should be used to his 'stench' by now - blood, smell and.. other akin liquids.<br>Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand, his cheeks red.  
>"Asshole-"<br>Zoro kissed the pale neck, biting down on it gently. Sanji suppressed a soft moan that was on the tip of his tongue, cursing the marimo for doing this to him. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice anything, which was a miracle.  
>The marimo slid his hands under the blonde's shirt, causing him to drop the boxers. He bent forward, as Zoro was about to slid his further down his trousers.<br>"Nh!-Oi.. let go, moss-head... or else last night won't happen again!" He threatened with a unsteady voice, pressing his elbow against the swordsman's stomach.

Zoro smirked against his neck, licking it.  
>"Then wash my underwear, idiot."<br>Sanji could do nothing else but obey that.

_The end_

**Hurr hurr, review please :3**


End file.
